


Adopted

by mus



Series: Clan Serclun lore [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: There were many signs of dragons having been in the area quite recently, but they had left already. All that remained was the many carcasses of their meals, gnawed clean almost to the bone. This had been one feast for meat-eaters.He was surprised to find that there was something other than skeletons at the scene.Aka where it all started.





	Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://musfr.tumblr.com/post/161246297810)

Suiira wasn’t expecting to find much there. He had been scavenging the area for two days already, and it had so far been one of the most barren places he had seen. There was hardly anything to eat, and the sweltering heat made the stench of rot almost unbearable. And Suiira knew that he had a very poor sense of smell compared to many of the creatures that inhabited this world!

There were many signs of dragons having been in the area quite recently, but they had left already. All that remained was the many carcasses of their meals, gnawed clean almost to the bone. This had been one feast for meat-eaters.

He was surprised to find that there was something other than skeletons at the scene.

 

 

Suiira almost passed the egg by without noticing it as he circled around the rocks it was sitting by.

He had never seen a similar egg. It was large, too large to be a serthis egg, or a harpy egg. He had never seen an animal that would be appropriate size to lay this one. The colour was odd, too. The pale green shell seemed almost transparent.

He had seen dragon eggs once before, but this was completely different from those. Suiira had heard that different dragons had different eggs, but he had no idea just how different. Different size? different colours? Different shapes? Could this be a dragon egg? He couldn't know.

He reached for the dirty surface and brushed it carefully.

Something moved within.

It was barely noticeable. At first he thought he had imagined things, but he felt it again as he pressed his palm against the soft, somewhat elastic shell of the egg.

Whatever was in there was still alive.

Suiira was troubled. He knew the child would not survive long here without protection; the place was unforgiving for full-grown creatures of all sorts, save for maybe the local dragons. Some scavenger or predator would find the egg, or whatever might hatch from it sooner or later, and the child would be helpless.

This was one of those reasons he had become an outcast. Among the serthis, only the strong and cunning lived. Each individual was ultimately only responsible for themselves. But he couldn’t decide on basis of that.

He knew close to nothing about any kind of child care, and knowing that this was a completely different species in question he knew he was not equipped to handle this situation by himself.

But there was no one else here. And he didn’t even know where he might have looked for help in this.

Suiira squirmed around and swished his tail anxiously. Life was so much easier when he only had to take his own needs into account, he didn’t need this sort of situations popping up unexpectedly!

He stared at the egg.

Letting out a hiss in frustration, he gave up.

“For someone who can’t even communicate, you’re really persuasive, just so you know.”

He carefully picked the egg up, and the child started moving again in its shell. It settled quickly, though, as he held the egg in his embrace, humming a calming tune.

 

 

In the following days Suiira traveled slower than usual, wanting to be sure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt the child. He was thankful for his slow metabolism, as he couldn’t even hunt properly, lest he need to take the risk that came with leaving the egg unattended.

He slept with the egg nested in the safety of his coils. Sometimes the child woke him up with its wiggling. While Suiira wasn’t thrilled about his rest being interrupted, he was glad that the child seemed lively. Maybe this would turn out alright.

Sometimes he hummed the egg songs. One thing he knew was that the the child would learn to recognize his voice, and this way he would have a familiar way of calming it after hatching. That, and he liked humming. It was nice to have someone who would (hopefully) appreciate his melodies.

Seven days after he found the egg, he was starting to get hungry. He knew he could go without eating for longer still, but he didn’t like the idea. Hopefully the egg would hatch soon.

It took two more days. As Suiira was readying for the night, a small hole appeared to the side of the egg with a tiny claw poking through it, trying to make way for the rest.

Suiira stared intently as a limb slowly pushed through, then a snout. The shell stretched and snapped into pieces. The hatchling was covered in the slime that was now leaking all over as the child, furiously thrashing to get out of its confinement, broke the egg further and forced its front half out. It stopped for a moment, then continued to wiggle its wings out as it gasped for air, blowing bubbles into the slime that covered it's nose.

Now, Suiira hadn’t met or seen terribly many dragons in his time. But this was definitely one. And the hatchling seemed to think he was its parent, as it stared at him intently with it’s four ( _four?!_ ) eyes and tried to crawl closer.

Suiira was exhausted, and felt dizzy as the reality of the situation sunk in. What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

The baby dragon screamed.


End file.
